My Name Is Severus
by Jozjazz
Summary: This prequal is slightly A/U. This is not a slash. It has a few new characters in it and has a lot to do with Snape.


A/N: This is a prequal to the Harry Potter books and takes place one year, or some odd number of months before the downfall of Lord Voldemort. I should state that when I started this Fanfiction back in November of 2002, I had only recently finished the fourth book, and the fifth book was not yet out. Therefore, the character of Professor Umbridge (fifth book) quite me surprised by the similarities between she and Professor Strylin (my Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher). I did not intend to make a copy right, rather I simply performed a rare prediction.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and the characters in it are not my creation but that of J. K. Rowling, with the exception of Professor Strylin, Lasheekiya (Aya), Noctier, Tanria, and any other characters not found in the books. These characters are my creation.  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*The wind blows swiftly through the dark, muggy swamp that is the Forbidden Forest. The faint glint of a creature's eye can be seen through the dark, mangled trees. There is a flash of black and it is no longer existent. The summer is drawing to a close and the students of Hogwarts School of Magic are to be returning to session soon. As Lord Voldemort continues to wreak havoc on Muggles and wizards alike, no one knows when it all will end. It is a sad fact that in this case, much blood will be spilt before the chaos comes to a close. . .*  
  
Severus Snape was sitting in his office, bent over his desk. He had an expression of great concern on his face. The evening was approaching, and twilight was sinking on the world outside. A letter with an enclosed picture was in his hand. His hand began to shake, and a look of anger and despair spread over his face. He tore up the letter, then threw it out. As he was about to sink back into his chair, a skittering sound was then heard outside his door, and his ears picked up the noise and he ran to the door. He opened it quickly, and then finding nothing there, shut it quietly. His mind was occupied and fearful. He was realizing just how alone he really was, and how much danger he was in.  
  
"The students should be arriving any minute," announced professor McGonagall. She seemed nervous this year, as she never had been. Voldemort was at large, wreaking havoc on all that opposed them. She was shifting her weight slightly, and it was becoming quite apparent to the other professors.  
  
"I do hope that this year, we might be spared the brutalities of the past," she said, turning to Professor Dumbledore. He seemed as calm as ever, but he looked older than usual, as if he felt the same way as she did.  
  
The lights of the children's boats became visible as they approached through the dark, cold water. A mist was rising, and soon the children were on shore conversing with one another about the events ahead of them. The features of the area were alight with Hagrid's torch.  
  
"'Ere's the last of 'em" bellowed Hagrid in a proud voice. He always loved seeing the first year students' anticipation, and his eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, now if you all would follow Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall, you'll need to be sorted," shouted Dumbledore, raising his voice to the crowd of students whose voices soon died down to his assertive voice. "Leave your baggage here. It will be brought to your various dormitories at a later time."  
  
The children filed into the Great Hall. They were all first years, fiddling with their cloaks and wands. They were then organized into a row behind the sorting hat. Each of the students was then sorted into the various houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.  
  
The staff watched as the students took their seats. Snape was sitting with his usual expression of irritation. He scoped all the students in the hall suspiciously. There seemed to be new faces among the teachers as well. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was present. She was a tall, pretty woman, with strikingly bouncy red hair. The lights of the enchanted candles made the color reflect upon all the golden goblets, and the enchanted sky above them was twinkling with stars.  
  
Once the festivities had reached their peak, Dumbledore stood to direct the students to go to their respective dormitories. At that instant, a young adolescent girl burst through the main doors. Everyone in the Great Hall jumped and turned their heads to see what new person had entered so late in the night.  
  
The girl stared around, obviously panicked and scared. She was wearing tattered clothing and was quite out of breath. Dumbledore simply beckoned her to come forward. She closed her eyes as if the light or something was hurting them. She took a deep breath and moved forward. There was an awkward silence in the crowd, and her footsteps sounded quite loud. She was petite and had long, black, curly hair. Her olive complexion seemed quite pale against the gold in the room. Her eyes remained closed, and when she reached the staff, she didn't open them.  
  
"What is your name, Miss?" Dumbledore asked kindly. His eyes twinkled, though they were full of questioning.  
  
"I. . .I'm. . ." the strange girl began.  
  
"Its all right miss," He said in the same tone. "No one will harm you here."  
  
Her eyes opened, and her voice was a soft whisper: "Lashee. . .Lasheekiya Laye."  
  
The staff spoke amongst themselves. The entire Hall remained silent. Snape just glared at the strange girl.  
  
"You are a first year student, Miss Laye?" he asked. "You are much older than the rest of them, you know. Where did you come from?"  
  
At this, her eyes darted back and forth to all the different eyes that were on her. She closed her eyes again. Dumbledore simply looked at the teachers, wearing an expression that communicated whatever questions they had could be answered later.  
  
"Please step forward to the Sorting Hat, Miss Laye."  
  
She sat down on the stool while the hat was lifted over her head. Her eyes remained closed. The hat was set upon her head, and immediately it sprang to life, speaking into Lasheekiya's mind.  
  
"*AH*!" it said in a surprised tone. "*Very interesting. . . never had one of you before. . . difficult. . . very interesting. . . could work anywhere. . . I sense kindness. . . but extraordinary power and will. . . your mind does run around, doesn't it. . . bravery. . . hard worker. . . determination. . . passion. . . but what is this. . .*" There was a long pause that seemed to last forever. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted at last, making every one in the Hall jump. Everyone looked confused. The qualities of this girl did not seem quite fitting for the house of Hufflepuff.  
  
With that, Dumbledore nodded to the house leaders and they filed out. Lasheekiya Laye just sat there for a moment, and then her eyes opened. 


End file.
